


Chaotic

by Blank004004



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank004004/pseuds/Blank004004
Summary: A mashup of many worlds and series as one!When Sonic and friends accidentally activate another rogue chaos control, all of Mobius appeared as a new continent on planet earth. Now with the two worlds combined, the group needs to adjust. But that's not all that's changing. As Sonic's 18th birthday approaches, his chaos energy grows too and a long-forgotten prophecy is about to come to fruition.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Timeline of Events to make things easier to follow:
> 
> Age 1: Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were separated because Aleena was warned about an enemy who would attack in the future, unaware that he would attack years later.  
> Age 5: Sonic ended up orphaned after his original foster parents were killed, and was found by Sir Charles when he was five and given to Bernadette and Jules Hedgehog. This is also the year when Julian Robotnik makes his attack on both Mobotropilis (The Acorn Family's Kingdom) and Mobodune (The Royal Hedgehog Family Kingdom)  
> Age 7: Sonic joins the resistance and meets Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) on Christmas Island.  
> Age 11: Sonic is told about his siblings in Mobodune and he sets out to find them, leaving his Freedom Fighter friends behind for a short while.  
> Age 12: The Oracle uses the Storybook Series Sonic games as tests for Sonic to see if he is capable of saving Mobius.  
> Age 13: The Freedom Fighters and The Underground overthrow Robotnik.  
> Age 14: Sonic leaves the kingdoms after a rumor about Eggman surfaces and later that year Chaos Controls to Earth  
> Age 15: Games 1-4  
> Age 16: Sonic Adventures, Heros, Shadow, Unleashed, and Colors.  
> Age 17: (early): 06, lost world, Generations, Forces (late): Chaos Control all of Mobius to Earth.

Prologue: 

Another battle against Eggman. His usual attempts at takeover involving the Chaos Emeralds. It was troublesome when he managed to snag the groups only two emeralds the previous day. Eggman didn't wait before moving ahead with his plan, immediately plugging all seven emeralds into his newest mechanical destroyer, a large ship that seemed to have endless weapons against them, all powered by the emeralds. He had taken precautions this time, making sure the two newest were kept separate from the other five in the main control room. Nobody thought much of it. Nobody thought it would prove a problem. Until it did. When Sonic and Shadow moved in for the attack, they channeled the chaos energy within the ship to hopefully take back the emeralds, only something strange happened instead.

Sonic felt his body ricochet when a sudden burst of chaos energy flowed through him. Shadow flickered with gold, as though the emeralds had been this close to allowing him to enter his super form. Sonic had felt a spark. Something familiar from deep within. It was so strange and odd that he couldn't quite place it, the world around him seems to fade as his own energy desperately tried to reach out again for the emeralds. And just like that, when they neared the main control room, a blast from the door sent them flying backward, and the whole ship began exploding in various places. Wires overheating, cannons firing within themselves, robots self-destructing, and constant flame and smoke filling the hallways. Sonic had kneeled, coughing for a brief moment, and watched as Shadow burst through the damaged door, watching as the doctor panicked and tried to shut down the systems. He glanced at the containment fields around the emeralds, seeing that the two gems Sonic's friends had previously acquired now floating menacingly outside the forcefield by the emeralds. The field flickered, and the emerald once again came together, a cold white light beginning to surround them, blanketing the entire area in a sheet of frozen white. 

\--*--*--

"Commander Towers!"  
"We've got reports of a land-mass anomaly in the middle of the Pacific. We've got agents scouting out the perimeter right now."  
"Excellent. What happened with the earlier battle with the doctor?"  
"Reports of a rogue Chaos Control, sir. It is unclear whether this new land-mass is the cause of chaos."

"It likely is." A white bat fluttered into the room, settling herself next to the agent  
"Agent Rouge."  
"We were correct in assuming Eggman was using all seven chaos emeralds to power his ship, but it seems that the recent addition of yellow and green caused a chaos control."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning, it was the chaos control that sent that new continent here. Likely another chunk of Mobius."  
"Do you think we could contact Sonic to find out?" Agent Topaz asked, looking down at her bat partner.  
"Oh definitely." The bat smirked. 

\--*--*--

"Is it really?" Sonic beamed, a large excited grin practically glowing from his face as he stared up at Tails who currently stood atop the plane with binoculars. The ocean waves crashed by the port, the smell of salt and sand filling the air. The others of the group waited much more patiently, though they couldn't contain their excitement enough to hide it from their expressions. 

Tails looked down at his friends, a smile moving across his own lips. 

"No doubt about it! It's Mobius!" 

\--*--*--

"This Just In: We have just received word that Dr. Eggman has once again been defeated by Sonic and his team, along with the help of GUN agents. However, we also received word that the collection of the seven chaos emeralds has resulted in a rogue chaos control, causing what authorities are calling 'an abnormal land-mass', which has appeared roughly in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. We are told that it is about the same size as Europe and have also been informed to expect a coastal rise in the west, so we recommend people living on the beach to be cautious. Currently, officials are cleaning up the aftermath of the recent battle between Sonic and Dr. Eggman, thankfully no casualties have been reported. We are looking at a lot of destruction though so be prepared-"

The tv shut off. 

\--*--*--

"Come on! Come on!" Sonic yelled, practically jumping as he watched Tails load the last of his equipment into the plane. 

"Calm down, Sonic. We're leaving in a few minutes!" Amy laughed.

"Leaving where?" A new voice joined. The group turned, spying a white bat flying towards them from a black van that had just parked at the edge of the port they were waiting at. Rouge drew closer, and from behind her other GUN agents jumped out of the car, more noticeably Rouge's former partner Topaz exiting and leaving the other agents behind to wait at the vehicle. Sonic noticed Shadow a moment later leaning against the back of the car as he waited for the agents to finish getting situated with their equipment. 

"To Mobius of course!" Amy answered, cheer filling her tone. Rouge landed near her, her eyes filled with questions.  
"Huh?"  
"We think the last Chaos Control from Eggman brought the rest of the Mobian continent to Earth. We were just leaving to check it out." This time it was Tails' turn to answer. 

Sonic impatiently tapped his foot. "Hello? Mobius? Leaving?" 

Tails giggled as Amy sighed. "Why don't you go on ahead? We'll catch up!" Tails suggested, sensing his adopted brother's unforgettable impatience. The blue hero's eyes practically lit up at that, and with a quick nod and a wave he sprinted off, his feet bouncing off the water and sending waves across the ocean, splatters of salty water droplets fluttering through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

His feet finally touching sand, he could feel his heart race from the continued adrenaline and excitement. It had been years since he had returned home. He hadn't intended that of course, since he only left to start battling Eggman when he rose to power, but then that faited day where the first chaos control sent a chunk of Mobius to Earth, he lost contact with everyone back home. A home he hasn't seen in over five years. 

God... why did he suddenly feel nervous?

The familiar air of exotic flowers and flowing trees surrounded him. Fresh soil covering the udergrowth as he entered The Great Forest. He nearly forgot what the birds sounded like, the strange hum of the flickies as they soared above the canopy, and the puffer plants bursting with pollon. The way the oak and the ceder trees would sit and soak up the moisture in the air, somehow still leaving it damp from the monthly rain. For the first time in what felt like forever, he took his time. Took his time soaking in the air and letting himself reconnect with the nature he had left behind so long ago.  
The rocks bent in unnatural forms, the magic that flowed through Mobius' vains allowing for physics to be mishapen. The crystal clear water that sparkled in the sunlight, and the soft crash of the nearby waterfalls and streams flowing towards the lands' edge. 

As the blue hedgehog continued through the forest he hadn't seen in years, his excitement piqued once again. He found his pace quickening, his feet once again crashing through the forest as a path of pushed away soil was left behind. Jumping over tree roots and springing off of rocks for more boost, his pace grew faster and faster. Faster and faster until the forest floor couldn't sustain his speed and he took to the trees. Leaping from branch to branch, dodging over poisonous plantlife and swinging past snakes and living vines, he practically danced over the canopy. He felt the wind through his quills, and the chill that it sent down his spine did nothing to slow him down. 

Finally reaching the highlands, a nearly endless meadow stood before him. Tall grass blades danced with the wind, the meadow speckled with flowers. He once again took off, slowing his pace purposefully as to not disturb the grass under his feet. Keeping his steps light, he practically flew towards his destination, bouncing in long leaps to keep his speed. 

The edge of a town approached, new houses dotting the landscape as mobians moved about their days, the shadow of a kingdom in the distance. Metal plating covering the roads, a few pieces used for roofs and walls, causing the buildings to look as though put together from random materials. The scrapmetal left stacked in corners, stalls with fruits and fabrics lining some of the buildings, providing for easy shopping. 

Sonic stood at the edge of the meadow, watching the small neighborhood play out their routines. He found himself walking down the street, taking in the view. Mobians talking and rushing about, busy to get on with their daily tasks. As he moved deeper, the familiar sight of metal filled his vision. Scraps covering more and more of the buildings, most having been torn apart and reconstructed around natural brick and wood, the rough mix of metal, brick, and tar beneath his feet acting as an incomplete road. Dugout areas where newborn trees were planted in placed soil, the town filling up pots with plants and placing flowers everywhere they could around their homes. An old fountain that had previously been rubble now rebuilt, flowing with fresh water and sprinkling slightly onto the brick from the soft breeze flowing through the city. As he moved deeper, the sight of machinery being repurposed put a relieved smile on the hero's face. 

Then. It happened. 

Sonic didn't even hear anybody shout his name. Didn't even realize the people recognized him until a group swarmed him, cheering and calling out to him. He grinned, giving them a warm smile and wave. Children rushed to hug his legs, only to be pulled away by nearly crying parents. Tears of joy, he realized. He kept walking, the group joining him and gathering more and more people as they all neared the palace that sat in the center of the city. 

Once entirely machine, now broken apart and rebuilt with signature mobian concrete, it's previous shape having been torn away and reconstructed upon. What was once feared, was now loved, as the palace practically glowed with the new life it had built. Trees and gardens now surrounded the base, long highways, and walkways leading out into the neighborhoods and streets of the city. The castle now sporting towers and walkways between them, open canopies and balconies, the original metal structure still visible but now no longer a concern. 

As more cheers filled his ears, he managed to catch the sound of a plane. Or... more like two. Looking to the sky, he could see the familiar Tornado, and another familiar black copter following close behind the mobian craft. 

He stood at the base of the palace, the crowd cheering and crying for him. He waited as he watched Tails land the plane on the landing area near the entrance, just off to his left, the black helicopter following suite. He rushed over to them, bright smiles on everyone's faces as they truly realized that they were indeed home. 

Trumpts burst, filling everyone's ears with a loud thrum. He blinked, turning to see where the noise came from, spying the palace gates opening, the large door swinging open to reveal a queen. A purple hedgehog with quills that reached the ground. Dressed in white, a robe falling onto the ground behind her, her head held high as a golden crown rest on her head. Her bright blue eyes sparkled, and nobody could notice the tears that dripped down her cheeks as she inaudiably gasped and rose her white gloved hands to cover her mouth. 

The announcer roared. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PRINCE SONIC HAS RETURNED!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Prince? Did he just hear that right? Prince Sonic??? Since when was Sonic a prince? And why did he fail to mention that?   
Shadow looked around the group from behind his flying companion, seeing shocked faces on about half of them, the two unsurprised mobians being the ones who have known the blue hedgehog the longest. His eyes continued to flick between Sonic who was now approaching the grand staircase, and the echidna and the twin-tailed fox who just simply smiled at the sight. He was tempted to say something, but thankfully the others were much more emotional about the news than he'd show.

"Excuse me?! Knuckles what?!" Rouge practically shouted, stomping over to the echidna. Knuckles shrugged, glancing over at her. "Hun, you've got some explaining to do." She crossed her arms, rocking her hips in a pout.   
Amy practically screamed, beginning to stomp her way over to the blue hedgehog before Tails placed himself in front of her. "I promise everything will be explained, but for now just watch," he said, glancing back at his adoptive brother. 

Shadow blinked, turning back towards his counterpart, watching as he almost awkwardly waited at the bottom of the grand staircase, waiting as though frozen as the purple queen walked down to meet him. The queen, a purple hedgehog with clear porcupine heritage as her quills were much longer than normal, clustering in twelve thinner clumps that practically brushed against the white cape she let brush the ground behind her. A golden crown rest upon her head, almost hiding her ears and parting the small combed cluster of darker purple quills. Her white dress was covered in golden jewels and accessories, her hands bare with bracelets and rings alike. Despite the loud cheering and cries of joy, Shadow could hear her inhale harshly as she reached the bottom, face to face with the blue hedgehog who was only a few inches shorter than her. She practically gasped when she moved a few feet away from him, her hands moving to cover her mouth as tears poured from her bright blue eyes. 

Through her tears, Sonic smiled gently at her, awkwardly holding his arms close to himself. Abruptly, she let herself fall onto him, sobbing as she clutched the blue hero as tightly as she possibly could. Shadow turned away, not interested in watching the mobian queen cry her eyes out on his rival. It was just then, that the palace doors once again burst open, almost crashed into the walls, as two more hedgehogs stood at the entrance, panting, as though they had sprinted to the entrance. 

Others? Shadow couldn't help but look their way, as the two new faces looked nothing like nobody and yet seemed so familiar. Hedgehogs. More hedgehogs. A bright magenta with lighter pink quills and deep green with scattered and unruly quills. Both matching peach fur muzzles. The pair sprinted down the steps, a shout from the pink one, "Sonic!!" before uncontrollable tears flushed her cheeks as she practically crashed into the hero, the queen having pulled away. The three colorful hedgehogs now on the ground, the two now practically on top of Sonic as they both hugged him with all their might. 

After a few moments of nearly squeezing Sonic too tightly, Tails and Knuckles lead the others closer to the four hedgehogs. Before Tails could even get a word in, the magenta hedgehog sat up and harshly smacked the blue hedgehog on his head.   
"Sonic you jerk!" She practically choked out, grabbing both of his cheeks, "What the hell happened?"   
Her large blue eyes continued to let out tears, her cheeks now smudged with black makeup that dripped down from her eyes. Shadow briefly glanced at the green one, who was now crossing his arms with a frown, desperately trying to appear angry despite his own watering violet eyes. 

"Well, first of all, it wasn't my fault-"  
"LIKE HELL IT WAS!" The green one cut in, "There was a spike in chaos energy and you and several islands disappeared!"   
"Well, I-" Sonic cut himself off this time, unsure of how to answer the two that had suddenly gone from overjoyed to pissed in a matter of moments. 

"It was an uncontrolled chaos control." Tails answered, moving closer to the group than the rest of them.   
"Miles!" The pink and green hedgehogs gasped out.

So they knew each other after all...

The green one stood, wrapping one of his arms around the fox kit in a half-hug as his other hand ruffled the fur on his head. Tails let out a soft giggle before looking up at him, pushing himself away from the friendly gesture.   
"It's good to see you too, Manic. You too, Sonia." The pink hedgehog on the ground next to Sonic let out another sob before burying herself in the blue hero's arms. 

"Sonic." Amy's voice cut through the group, her tone stern and desperately trying to hide the anger that was bubbling underneath. Sonic audibly gulped, giving her a nervous smile, urging her to continue. To everyone's surprise, she gave them her best smile, rage clear behind that grin as she said, "Care to introduce us?"   
"Uhh..." Sonic glanced between the two hedgehogs who were still sitting on the ground next to him. They looked back at him quietly, then suddenly burst out laughing. Sonic puffed out his cheeks in an adorable pout, obviously embarrassed. "They're my siblings."

"Siblings?" Amy and Rouge echoed.   
"Triplets." The green one smirked.   
"TRIPLETS?" The girls shouted again, complete shock on a pink face, and complete confusion on the bat's. 

"Come," The queen suddenly spoke, straigtening herself and gesturing to the group of fighters. "Let us talk inside." 

The group nodded, the three hedgehogs on still clinging to each other as they started to climb the steps after their mother. For a brief moment, the purple queen turned to the rest of them, giving a welcoming nod and a simple hand gesture to follow, giving them the okay. Knuckles and Tails were the first to follow, having the most confidence of the group. Amy followed behind, still confused but now simply taking in the sight with the newfound calm. Shadow waited, watching as Rouge flapped her wings to give herself a soft boost to catch up, walking on the steps once behind Amy. She paused, turning to stare at Shaodw who simply stood still, waiting with his arms crossed, as though deciding whether to follow or not. He couldn't help but notice the unfriendly glare he received from the guards, the knights eyes just barely visible behind their helmets. Rouge huffed, yelling at him to join as she turned again. 

Shadow swore the guards would've attacked had the queen not welcomed them. He huffed, giving them his signature deadly gaze as he followed the group up the steps, sending a quick glance at the capital city behind them. 

The crowed still roared with joy, almost singing. He couldn't help but notice as he walked up the steps that the people who were no longer lingering were now gathering items and cleaning up the streets. He frowned, confused for a moment before spying streamers. Clearing pathways and brushing away stray debris, the city bustled to get ready for the upcoming festival that was bound to occur. Shadow had no idea what kind of traditions this kingdom held, but it was clear from the citizens reactions that they were expecting a party. He couldn't help but sigh, already feeling exhausted by the time he reached the top of the stairs to join the others inside, leaving the white noise of cheerful shouts behind as the doors locked and shut out all remaining noise. 

Shadow remained a couple paces behind, letting himself walk quietly while listening to the group chatter nonscene. It wasn't until the queen led them to a more comfortable room, a large living space that appeared less used than initially presented. A few red couches sitting in the middle of the large oval room, the opposite side holding a large wall sized window, letting one of the glass frames open up as a door to a small balcony with flowing flowers falling off the edges. The couches faced a large tv that covered almost most of the wall, remaining yellow chairs positioned around the room, a small circle table in the middle and a taller one with three stools placed by the window. 

The magenta and green hedgehog practically dragged Sonic over to the couch, forcing him to sit as they sat next to him, the pink hedgehog still clinging to his arm as tightly as she could, as though fearing he would disappear had she let go. While the green one made no apparent movements of that manner, he still remained close to his blue sibling, often staring in long intervals as though believing his eyes were deceiving him. 

The queen gently placed herself on one of the far yellow chairs, the rest of the group piling in. Tails made himself comfortable on the couch, Knuckled content to just lean on it from behind, and Amy sitting on the opposition yellow chair, Rouge sitting ontop of it. Shadow remained distant, though allowed himself to enter the room more to remain close to his companion, his only escape if he is every forced to talk during this exchange. 

"Alright, your highness, would you mind explaining how our favorite blue hero is this kingdom's prince?" Rouge began, trying her best to remain posed and polite despite the clear annoyance in her tone from having received no prior explainion from the hero in question. 

The queen simply smiled, almost giggling to herself as she looked at the three colorful hedgehogs positioned comfortably on the couch, looking expectantly at her. "My children were raised separately. Sonic having grown up on Christmas Island and often protected the kingdom from criminals. He was away from the kingdom often, of course he always visited but when one day he didn't return we all grew worried."

"We lost contact with Sonic all together." Sonia chimed in, looking over to the mobians still unaware. She sent a worried glance to her blue brother, as though expecting him to explain himself. When he remained oddly quiet she crossed her arms and huffed at him, causing him to almost flinch. 

"Sorry sis, it wasn't my fault! Eggman had some crazy scheme and had collected the Chaos Emeralds and before any of us could do anything we were sent through space and time to another planet." 

"Is that what happened to us?" The queen asked, her voice calm and gentle, almost soothing. For some reason Shadow found it unsettling. He knew he didn't trust authority figures naturally, but still he wasn't quite sure what caused this uneasiness. 

"Yes," Tails nodded. "The chaos emeralds were gathered again and this time sent all of mobius to the planet earth."  
"I see."

"Sooo... Sonic." Amy said cooly, "Why is it you never mentioned your family to me but Tails and Knuckles know all about it?" She huffed, crossing her arms.   
"It wasn't like we knew much Amy." Tails responded, causing Amy's glare to jerk from the blue hedgehog to the yellow fox. "Knuckles and I only met Sonia and Manic once before. Knuckles met them before I met Sonic, and after Sonic took me in he introduced me, but that was only the one time."

Amy glared at Sonic again who could only nervously laugh. 

"Thanks by the way." Manic spoke for the first time in a while, addressing the young kit next to him. "Knew I could count on you to look after my idiodic brother."  
"Hey!"   
Manic snickered. Tails blushed and looked away, earning a giggle from Sonia. 

"If there are no more questions, I would like for you all to prepare for tonights festival. Now that my eldest child has returned I would love for you all to join us in the celebration."   
"Should I call up Sally?" Manic asked.  
"Absolulty." 

Now all Shadow had to do was figure out who everyone was. Lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

The queen arranged for a gathering rather quickly on such short notice, the town already deep into a celebration beneath the palace, and groups of high nobles and well-known aristocrats having gathered in the lobby waiting to be welcomed into the ballroom that had been set up for the celebration. 

Sonic had repeatedly insisted that such a celebration was not necessary, but it was clear from the way the citizens reacted that he didn’t get a say in the matter. 

Thankfully after the queen left the group in the living room they were allowed to simply wait until everything was ready downstairs for them to join. Manic had briefly excused himself to make some phone calls; Sonia having insisted she gets something from her living quarters for him to wear, while the blue hero refused until she had left to retrieve whatever she had in mind, much to his dismay. 

With the group now behaving somewhat normal in the unfamiliar location, Shadow had found his way to the balcony, leaving half on the railing to watch the large crowd below that we're in the middle of their own celebration. 

Shadow let his eyes remain on the gathering crowd, now seeing a mix of carriages and mechanical cars arriving in the distance, the sounds of drums and guitars beginning to sing in the air. He sighed, knowing why he was still here but not wanting to admit it to himself. He let his eyes leave the threatening crowd, looking to see Rouge and Amy interrogating Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails sitting quietly away from them.

“So why didn’t you tell us you are a prince?” Amy questioned, moving closer to Sonic on the couch, who reflexively tried to scoot away, only to be stopped by the couch armrest. 

Sonic sighed, “Well it wasn’t important.”

“Um? Not important? Come on, Big Blue, you being a prince and having access to royal riches is super important!” Rouge practically sang. Sonic shot her a look before she sent him an apologetic wink. “That reminds me, didn’t the queen say you were the eldest? Does that mean you’ll be king?”

Amy practically squealed in excitement, causing the blue blur to flinch and bend his ears back. He seemed embarrassed, leading Shadow to believe that this reaction is the reason why he never told anyone before. Not that it mattered much to him, but of course to Amy… she was ecstatic. 

“No! No… uh, Mobodune is a matriarchy, so Sonia will take the throne. Besides, we’re triplets, so I’m not that much older than them.” Sonic explained, causing Amy to let out a disappointed sigh.

“Ah, so your sister then…?” Rouge trailed off, wanting Sonic to elaborate on the unknown princess that was currently not in the room with them. 

“She’s spoiled, but much more fit to rule that blue here.” The green hedgehog, Manic, returned, closing the door gently behind him as he walked further in, sitting across from his brother on the table. He crossed a leg over the other, his steel-toed boot resting on his knee as he placed his hand on his cheek, letting his elbow prop himself up. 

“Spoiled eh?” Rouge said, fluttering out from behind the couch and sitting next to Amy to stare at the green prince. Sonic quietly laughed, almost looking relieved the spotlight was off of him for a change.   
“Yea. Ma mentioned we were separated at birth. Sis grew up with some noble Ma was close with back in the day. Don’t know ‘bout Sonic, but she sure gave me a headache when we first met.” Manic smirked at his brother, receiving a sigh in response. “Speaking of sisters, where'd she go?”

“She went to go find me something to wear.”   
“Ha!” 

Sonic groaned, his brother laughing again. It was then that Rouge noticed something shiny, specifically the small circular jewel that was around Manic’s neck, held but a thin yellow string.   
“What’s this?” She pointed, almost touching the small crystal on his peach chest. She moved again, closer to the green hedgehog who now froze as she moved too close for his liking. It was subtle, almost went unnoticed, but to a hedgehog, the signs were clear as day. The way his quills stiffened and twitched in anticipation, his ears subtly flicking away as she moved. Shadow noticed, and he had to assume Sonic noticed, as his own quills twitched with Rouge’s sudden interest in the shiny crystal around the green prince’s neck. 

“It’s uh…” Manic grabbed it, holding it in a tight fist to keep it out of view, not removing it, but simply holding it against his chest. “A family heirloom. We all got ‘em. Speakin’ of which,” he reached into the pocket of his bright red vest, black trimming and roughly cut edges, as though the sleeves had been ripped off. He pulled out an identical one, the only difference being the flat silver circular crystal was held up by a red thread. He held it in his hand, holding it out for Sonic. 

Sonic’s hands moved towards the item, Rouge’s eyes watching carefully. A soft smile moved across his lips as he continued to stare at the small crystal in his hands, his quills finally softening. 

“You kept it…”

“‘Course. Thought you were dead, had to have something to ‘member you by.” Manic winked, his usual carefree attitude returning. 

“Gee, thanks.” Sonic scoffed, quickly pulling the string behind his neck and letting the jewel rest against his chest, playing with the item a little longer in his fingers.   
“Okay fine, I give. What are they really? I mean those are absolutely gorgeous!” Rouge stated. 

“Their mobian chaotic crystal.” 

“Chaotic?” 

“Mhmm. Back when the chaos emeralds were still implanted in the ground, mobian quartz diamonds absorbed the chaos energy over several hundred years. A lot of the power stones actually power most of the electricity in Mobius. These ones are special as they managed to hold more chaos energy than the average crystal.” Manic explained, earning interested nods from Amy.   
“Well, they are stunning. You think you’d let me borrow it sometime, Big Blue?” Rouge teased, leaning closer to the hedgehog who still fiddled with the jewel in his fingers.   
“In your dreams, thief!” Sonic laughed. 

“Ooooo. Thief, eh?” 

“Manic, don’t you dare,” Sonic warned.

“Oh?”

“I found it!” Heads jerked to see the princess walk in, holding a small box in her hand as she closed the door with a soft kick.

“Oh goodie. Whatcha get me?” Sonic crossed his arms, sending a quick glare at Manic who shrugged him off with a grin. Sonia made her way over, moving in between the group and settling down next to Manic on the table so she could face her other brother. She opened the box, revealing a single silver stud with a small bright green dewdrop jewel hanging off the edge. It jingled gently as Sonia lifted it up, leaning closer to her brother. 

Sonic merely sighed, closing his eyes as he let his sister work. Brushing away quills from his ear, and clipping it around an unnoticeable piercing. Letting the green jewel fall against his head, the size of it being no bigger than a marble, she reached into her pocket yet again and pulled out a thin red ribbon. She stood, leaning over him to brush his quills with her fingers, combing them gently. Shadow could see the blue hedgehog relax at his sister’s touch, almost leaning into it as he had deeply missed it. He could see why, the fact that Sonic had suddenly disappeared one day must’ve frightened them, and being gone for years would defiantly make them long to be together more now that Sonic finally returned. 

Sonia brushed his quills away one last time, before wrapping the ribbon around his head and tying a neat little bow right under his ear which held the earring.   
“What’s that for?” Sonic questioned, his hand going up to touch the bow under his left ear. 

“Yea, you tryin’ ta make him look like a girl?” Manic chuckled. Sonia glared at him.

“I think it looks cute,” Amy said, going to pet the quills next to the ribbon. “It’s like my headband. We match now!”   
Sonic merely smiled, trying again to pull away from the squealing Amy as she clung to his arm. 

A knock came at the door.   
A guard entered.  
Everyone stiffened.

A large dog mobian entered, adorned in heavy armor. He pulled the door wide open, standing off to the side and facing them, ready to make an announcement. 

“The celebration is ready. Please join Her Majesty in the Grand Ballroom.” 

“Welp. Time to go. You comin’ Mr. Mysterious?”


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow merely hummed in response, making no movement to join the others. Rouge fluttered over to him while Sonia and Amy tried dragging Sonic to the door, surprisingly rather easily. 

“Come on, Shadow. It’s a party!” Rouge begged, going over and grabbing his arm, trying to pull him to no avail. 

“So?”

Sonic smiled, looking back to see a classic Shadow expressing absolutely no interest in attending his mother’s gathering. To be honest, he didn’t either, but it’s not like he has much of a choice. He managed to pry himself out of the two pink hedgehog’s grasp, heading over in a rather quick manner to the dark hedgehog who still crossed his arms, an uncomfortably stern expression resting on his face. 

Sonic grabbed him, leaning down to look up at the hedgehog who kept his head angled down, forcing himself into his crimson gaze.   
“Come on Shadz. You don’t have to stay long. Promise.” 

Shadow practically froze on the spot. While his face remained perfectly expressionless, his usual scowl and narrowed eyes remaining still, he couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. Chaos, Sonic had his hands on his forearms, as though to hold him in some manner. He felt hot, unnaturally so and he prayed to whatever god was out there that Sonic couldn’t see the heat pooling into his cheeks. 

He forced himself to look away, heaving a heavy sigh in a last attempt to seem disinterested to the blue hedgehog.   
“Fine.” He muttered, desperate to keep his voice under control as the hedgehog gave him a bright smile that made his stomach twist. 

Sonic grinned, letting go of one arm but tugging away at his other. Shadow couldn’t hold back the look of surprise that was quick to plaster across his face as the blue hero starts dragging him out of the room, the rest of the group following suit. 

Sonic led Shadow down the decorated walls, and all Shadow could think was ‘how is it possible that the ribbon made him even cuter?’ 

It wasn’t until they stopped at the entrance to the ballroom did the others catch up. Everyone stared in awe at the scene they were met with. The golden room was decorated with lush flowering plants hanging from the walls, diamond hanging from the ceiling acting as decorative lights that practically made the marble flooring glow. People crowded in small groups, the room being crowded with well-dressed Mobians, more than half of them holding a glass of champagne. Upon their arrival, eyes turned to face them, cheers and clapping hands acting as some sort of greeting. 

Shadow was— not unusually— speechless. He had honestly never seen so many Mobians in one place before, other than Eggman bunkers or prisons. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious as he suddenly realized that Sonic had yet to let go of his hand. He anxiously pulled his hand away, earning a soft look from said hero, before he gripped his elbows in an attempt to do something with his hands, no longer sure what to do other than stand perfectly still as eyes remained on him and the group. 

“Alright, everybody!” Sonia clapped from behind them, grabbing their attention. “Manic, you reunite Sonic with everyone while I give everyone here a tour and introductions.”

“Aye, aye Captain!” Manic saluted before grabbing Sonic’s arm and dragging him into the crowd. Sonia rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to the group. 

“Alright boys and girls, allow me to be your tour guide to this sizable get-together. Follow me.” She boldly stated, linking her arms around both Amy and Knuckles. Amy giggled and linked her arm back, while Knuckles just awkwardly got dragged alongside the pair as the two GUN agents followed from behind.

“Over there is some of the nobles that recently came into power, along with Mobodune’s royal scientist Cyrus Lione. There is Argus, captain of the queen’s royal guard. Our neighboring kingdom will be arriving shortly.” Sonia declared, pointing to each group as she went. She had led the team close by, allowing them to make eye contact as a form of greeting before moving on. Sonia let them settle by the musicians, and Shadow watched her visibly relax once near the instruments. 

From the other side, Shadow managed to spot a new shade of blue among the crowd. Two pieces of blue in fact. Although being different shades than Sonic’s vibrant fur color, the pair of hedgehogs who had just entered the scene defiantly looked more nervous and out of place than most everyone else. He couldn’t help but frown as he watched Sonic race up to the pair, engulfing them in a big hug before Manic had caught up to his brother. 

He forced himself to look away, not wanting to stare any longer.


End file.
